


Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: - Чувак, Кора тут угрожала моим шутеечкам. Какого черта? - говорит он, делая большой глоток пива. - И она начала говорить о чем-то, что я сделал в одиннадцатом классе, но я понятия не име-Слова так и застывают на губах, когда его взгляд падает на дальний конец комнаты, там, на краю кресла, с расслабленной улыбкой на лице и в отлично сидящих хенли и джинсах, сидит его Воображаемый Парень из L'Oreal. Или Дерек Хейл.





	Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imaginary L'Oreal Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053491) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> Взят отсюда - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5887654

« _Вот почему я выбираю L’Oreal MenExpert. Потому что единственное, что должно выглядеть старым и поношенным… моя куртка_ ».

 — Стайлз. _Стайлз_ , — Скотт бросает взгляд через плечо. — Он что, издевается надо мною? _Стайлз_!

Ложка со всплеском падает в молоко, а на передней части рубашки расплывается пятно. Так что теперь ему либо придётся пахнуть скисшим за ночь молоком, либо надеть одну-единственную чистую рубашку, которая у него осталась, с принтом играющей в баскетбол овечки. Стайлз хмурится.

 — Какого черта, Скотт?

 — Ты не слушал! — объясняет Скотт, и это звучит почти, как извинение. _Почти_ , если не считать едва заметный огонек веселья, танцующий в его карих глазах.

 — Не, — подает голос Айзек, _облокотившись_ на дверной проем. Он _делает_ это только потому, что ему нравится притворяться, будто он слишком хорош для того, чтобы просто стоять прямо, ну или что-то в этом роде. Это полнейшая хрень, так как Айзек вообще не слишком хорош для чего-либо, и Стайлз вспоминает тот период в старшей школе, когда он поправлял волосы. — Он просто залип на Дерека.

 — Можешь ли ты быть таким долговязым и не смешным где-нибудь в другом месте? — спрашивает Стайлз, оттягивая испачканный хлопок от груди, но затем он замирает и вскидывает голову. — Подождите, кто?

На этом вопросе хмурится даже Скотт.

 — Дерек, — говорит он так, словно это само собой разумеется.

Стайлз ставит чашку на журнальный столик и выключает телевизор. Он заметил, что рекламу с его Воображаемым Парнем из L’Oreal тут крутят каждый час, поэтому ничего страшного, что он сейчас её не досмотрит.

 — Какой Дерек? — спрашивает он с искренним замешательством на лице.

 — Парень из рекламы, — сообщает Айзек, указывая на экран, как будто это очевидно. — Небритый и выглядит так, словно он только что вспомнил что-то удручающее, но тем не менее важное. Дерек Хейл?

 — Который…

 — Который брат Коры Хейл?

 — Сосед Бойда и Эрики? — говорит Скотт в стиле Стайлз-ты-знаешь-это, что довольно грубо с его стороны, потому что Стайлз явно _не_ знал об этом, и тут был разработан какой-то подлый заговор, чтобы скрыть от него эту информацию. На ум приходят воспоминания длинных конечностей, очаровательных кроличьих зубок, сексуально-симпатичных ушей и самых зеленых глаз, которые он когда-либо видел, но его мозг вскипает быстрее, чем Windows 98 запускает Энкарту.

 — К… _что_? Как долго вы, ребята, знаете, кто… Почему не… _Кора_ никогда-

 — Вы с Корой ненавидите друг друга, — вставляет Айзек, что не совсем верно.

 — Секундочку, мы не ненавидим друг друга.

 — Ты сказал ей, что из-за неё твои яички хотят встать на защиту свидетелей.

Окей, _это_ правда. Спасибо, Скотту, который все помнит, как какой-то гребаный слон или у кого там хорошая память.

 — Это была типа шутки для полицейского. И вообще, я бы отнес её к остроумным ответам, — возмущается он. По правде говоря, он понятия не имеет, почему Кора все время так конфронтационна именно с ним. Вот когда её насмешки направлены на Скотта, то они гораздо более добродушны, хотя вся их компания вместе училась в старшей школе. Просто однажды в её взгляде Стайлз заметил что-то до ужаса напоминающее Око Саурона.

 — Чувак, мы все знаем, что ты без нас больше не ходишь к Бойду.

 — И это вовсе не потому, что я боюсь Коры. (Это потому, что он боится Коры)

Он встает, снимает рубашку и бросает её на кушетку, прежде чем отправляется за новой.

 — Ну, тебе придется надеть свои трусики большого мальчика, потому что мы должны были быть там час назад, — кричит ему вдогонку Айзек, глядя на свое запястье. У него даже нет на нем _часов_.

***

Поскольку чувство лояльности ему чуждо, Стайлз приходит к выводу, что всю дорогу до квартиры их друзей Айзек провел за написанием Коре об абсолютно здоровом увлечении Стайлза её старшим братом. Потому что вполне нормально дважды опоздать на работу из-за того, что ты ждал рекламы мужских средств по уходу за кожей, которая по каким-то причинам до сих пор не попала на YouTube. Это совершенно нормально. Его догадки подтверждаются, когда он едва успевает поздороваться, прежде чем его оттягивают за рубашку _Баа-скетбол_ подальше от других.

 — Даже не думай об этом, Стайлз, — шипит Кора, и Стайлз начинает думать, что комментарий про яички был вовсе не шуткой.

 — Я… думать о чем? Кто-то что-то думает?

 — Хватит с меня мелкого идиота, думающего, что он достаточно хорош для свидания, — она скрещивает руки на груди, раздраженно сузив глаза. — После того, что ты сделал в одиннадцатом классе, именно благодаря нашим общим друзьям у тебя все еще есть работающие гениталии. Так что держитесь подальше.

На этом она резко поворачивается на каблуках и возвращается к вечеринке, специально громко топая ногами. Стайлз проводит рукой по лицу и проходит внутрь, смущенный, сбитый с толку и изрядно помятый.

Когда он находит в гостиной Скотта, тот уже держит в руках ему напиток. Здесь многолюдно и жарко, и его сожаление о приходе сюда увеличивается как минимум в раз двадцать.

 — Чувак, Кора тут угрожала моим шутеечкам. Какого черта? — говорит он, делая большой глоток пива. — И она начала говорить о чем-то, что я сделал в одиннадцатом классе, но я понятия _не_ име-

Слова так и застывают на губах, когда его взгляд падает на дальний конец комнаты, там, на краю кресла, с расслабленной улыбкой на лице и в отлично сидящих хенли и джинсах, сидит его Воображаемый Парень из L’Oreal. Или _Дерек Хейл_.

 — О божечки, — дышит Стайлз и отлично, он вздыхает, как какая-то героиня, с которой сняли тугой корсет. Теперь он лично видит его, Стайлз задается вопросом, как он никогда раньше не связывал своего Воображаемого Парня с Дереком — такие же глаза, великолепные густые темные волосы. И несмотря на то, что с его зубами хорошо поработали, у них все равно осталась эта очаровательная небольшая неровность. Он, блин, такой же, как и в старших классах, только в десять раз лучше.

Скотт, проследив за его взглядом, хмурится, но потом его брови резко поднимаются.

 — Ох, чувак, клянусь, я не знал, что он будет здесь. Наверное, он приехал на выходные.

 — На мне одета рубашка с овцой, — с едва сдерживаемым ужасом вспоминает Стайлз. — Парень, на которого я уже несколько недель дрочу, на той же вечеринке, что и я, и… Боже мой… — Он поворачивается к Скотту, оказываясь спиной к Дереку, потому что тот просто окинул взглядом комнату.

Посмотрел на Стайлза.

 — О, — вздыхает Скотт, глядя через плечо друга. — Слушай, друг, думаю, он помнит тебя.

 _Что_ …? Стайлз тут же поражено вскидывает голову и хмурится.

 — Помнит меня, как? Я едва ли встречал его до сегодняшнего вечера.

Скотт даже и не пытается убрать из своего взгляда такое выражение, словно у Стайлза только что проявилось слабоумие.

 — Чувак, ты не помнишь, как довольно жестко отшил этого парня в старшей школе?

Стайлз закашливается, выплевывая напиток, который пил.

 — Что?

Скотт жует орешек кешью, будто все сейчас абсолютно превосходно и вообще никаким боком не стрессово.

 — В тот раз, когда он пригласил тебя на вечеринку, а ты очень сильно рассмеялся и ударил его по руке, — он вдыхает через зубы. — Это был довольно унизительный и подлый поступок даже для тебя.

Стайлз официально нем. Внезапно образ Дерека Хейла, который он помнил дома, возымел контекст: поле для лакросса, после финального матча. Конечно, Стайлз грел скамейку, но был не менее взволнован победой. И тут появился Дерек Хейл; прекрасный старшеклассник (Стайлз до сих пор не уверен, действительно ли он видел его в магазине комиксов четырьмя днями ранее) и спросил, не может ли он поговорить с ним.

 — Но… — да, без слов. — Он что, был серьезно?!

Скотт бросил на него такой взгляд, будто у него выросла еще одна голова.

 — Чувак, почему бы ему не быть серьезным?

 — Я… но он был великолепным! И крутым! — Стайлз в панике крутится на месте и почти сбивает лампу. В разговоре наступает короткая пауза, когда все в комнате, кажется, замирают, чтобы поглазеть на них. Стайлз слишком запутался, чтобы проверить, входит ли Дерек в число тех людей, которые кидают на них любопытные взгляды, но он думает, что может почувствовать его взгляд на себе.

Разговор возобновляется, когда Скотт морщит нос и говорит:

 — Как скажешь, приятель.

 — Что, черт возьми, это должно означать?

 — Ну, он был немного тощим, и неловким, и у него были эти уши, понимаешь? Я бы и подумать не мог о его модельной карьере или что-то вроде этого.

Стайлз всерьез оскорбляется этими словами от имени Дерека.

 — Да что ты вообще знаешь?

На самом деле, это несправедливо. Каждая девушка Скотта была сногсшибательна. В отличие от Стайлза, который отказался от шанса на свидание с Дереком Хейлом из-за своей собственной глупости. Он снова поворачивается, прислонившись к столу, пока Скотт крутится на все стороны, пытаясь отыскать Киру. Дерек смеется, упершись локтями в колени, и своим видом лишь еще больше расстраивает Стайлза. Он хочет ударить себя по лицу, когда думает о том, как он мог профукать такой шанс, как он мог так облажаться, и единственное, что его останавливает — факт того, что, как он тогда думал, такие парни, как Дерек, не связываются с такими парнями, как Стайлз.

У Боулинга фор Суп есть песня «Средняя школа никогда не закончится», и она подозрительно подходит на роль саундтрека его жизни.

Возможно, все дело в том, что его пиво Скотт заправил чем-то более тяжелым, чем семейный ликер, или просто клетки его мозга, которые от созерцания кого-то такого же привлекательного, как и Дерек, на какое-то время отмирают. Но тем не менее он чувствует подавляющее желание все исправить.

Не только для того, чтобы Дерек перестал думать, что он конченый мудак (хотя это — важная часть), но и потому, что никто из них не заслуживает иметь воспоминания о своем прошлом, от которого внутри все неприятно сжимается, когда это все можно изменить.

Видимо, это знак или что-то вроде него, когда Дерек отлучается, чтобы сходить в уборную.

Также вполне нормально подождать снаружи туалета того, с кем в старшей школе ты очень хотел встречаться.

Звук защелки открывающейся двери заставляет Стайлза отскочить от стены и натянуть свою лучшую прости-я-был-мудаком улыбку, и Дерек чуть ли не лунной походкой возвращается обратно в ванную, когда гримаса нервного удивления на его лице замещается подозрительным взглядом.

 — Стайлз, верно? — говорит он, и да, вот он — голос из рекламы, и член Стайлза, похоже, немного смущается, слыша этот голос в Персональное Время Стайлза, потому что там, к югу от экватора, что-то явно происходит.

 — Дерек… Хей, — выдавливает он, потому что он просто мастер бесед. — Я…

Все слова враз пропадают. В голове царит гулкая пустота. Он не знает, проявляется ли как-то внешне его паника, но Дерек поднимает бровь, и как, черт побери, Стайлз вообще когда-нибудь мог забыть это лицо? Он хочет уткнуться своим лицом в его лицо, и он хочет ударить себе в промежность, если Дерек не сделает этого за него.

 — Что ж. Было приятно… — саркастически начинает Дерек, протискиваясь мимо него в узкий коридор и обдавая запахом одеколона и кожи, чем-то, чем Стайлз хочет обернуться навеки вечные.

Он как бы все еще наглядно представляет себе это, когда вдруг понимает, что Дерек почти завернул за угол и ещё немного и он вернётся к своим друзьям, к вечеринке, и он опять упустит свой шанс.

 — Я думал, это шутка! — выпаливает Стайлз, чувствуя небольшое облегчение, когда Дерек останавливается, но это так же означает, что ему придется продолжать говорить, а слова-то на самом деле все никак не хотят приходить на ум. — Я… э-э-э… до моего ведома дошли сведения, что причина, по которой твоя сестра ведет себя так, словно хочет сделать из моей кожи ботинки, заключается в том, что я унизил тебя в старшей школе, — объясняет он, и Дерек поворачивается. — Клянусь богом, чувак, я думал, ты шутишь.

Дерек поднимает одну бровь, и от этого жеста по спине Стайлза пробегается стая холодных мурашек. Почему горячие и разом устрашающие люди так влияют на него. Это вообще законно, да?

 — Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — отвечает Дерек, и это… это хуже, чем быть пристыженным за извинения. Это выглядит так, словно тот попросту не замечает Стайлза, и это неприятно жалит, ему кажется, что ему снова пятнадцать и он пытается завязать разговор с Лидией. (Он почти уверен, что на самом-то деле может отследить происхождение своих холодных мурашек)

 — Ох, — интеллигентно отвечает Стайлз, желая слиться со стеной, ну или что-то в этом роде. — Ладно, окей, я просто хотел сказать, что тогда, когда ты спросил у меня, не хочу ли я пойти на вечеринку к Уиттморам, как на свидание, и я сказал «да, хорошо» и ударил тебя по руке, тогда я даже и не подозревал, что ты был серьезен, потому что, чувак, ты был чертовски горяч, и я просто думал, что это очередной прикол для мелких, о котором я не…

Дерек выглядит стесненным, его взгляд застывает на ковре под поношенными вансами Стайлза, и он, по крайней мере, на 80% уверен, что в ту самую секунду, когда он решился на эту авантюру, он все только испортил.

 — Ага, — говорит Дерек, делая еще один шаг назад. — Ну, я не помню этого, так что… — Слова доносятся лишь обрывками, когда он поворачивается и почти налетает на свою сестру, которая с абсолютно сытым выражением на лице держит наполовину наполненный чем-то стакан.

 — Заткнись, Дерек, — говорит она, закатывая глаза. — Парень пытается извиниться за что-то, что, как я отчетливо помню, заставило тебя уйти с вечеринки, вернуться домой и переделать свой профиль на Майспейсе, — и это вовсе не мило, когда ей приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть через плечо Дерека для того, чтобы увидеть Стайлза. — А ты, знай, что не все вокруг конченные идиоты, которые насмехаются над чувствами людей. Почему, черт бы тебя дери, он бы пригласил тебя шутки ради?

 — Я… Дэнни всегда шутил о нас на свидании… И он так же был очень горячим и слишком крутым для меня, так что я подумал, что Дерек пытался делать то же самое? — он знает, что звучит неубедительно, но, честно говоря, мысль о восемнадцатилетнем Дереке, желающем сводить шестнадцатилетнего его на свидание, все еще не укладывается у него в голове, да и сногсшибательная внешность Стайлза в старшей школе только начинала проклевываться.

 — Разве Дэнни не пригласил тебя на выпускной? — спрашивает Дерек, и ответная реакция Стайлза, которая вообще к этому всему _не имеет ни малейшего отношения_ , не заставляет себя долго ждать.

 — А я думал, ты ничего не помнишь? — прищуривается Стайлз, чувствуя внезапный прилив смелости от вида розовых кончиков ушей Дерека, и то, как упрямо Кора смотрит на потолок.

 — Боже мой, — стонет она, прежде чем тыкает пальцем на своего брата. — Ты, перестань пытаться изображать из себя крутого. У тебя были чувства к нему, и сегодня ты четыре раза спросил у меня, дружит ли он все еще со Скоттом и придет ли Скотт на вечеринку. А он… — говорит она, направляя Разоблачающий Перст Судьбы на Стайлза. — Судя по всему, до стоматологического вмешательства и членства в спортзале, и так был хорош, если Скотту можно верить, поэтому, пожалуйста, просто запланируйте назавтра попить вместе коктейли и проведите остаток вечера, смущая людей своим нелепым, ботанским флиртом.

Теперь все щеки Дерека розовые. А у Стайлза проблема спокойно держать руки по бокам. Кора уходит.

 — Это _ты_ ботан, — ворчит Дерек ей вслед, и Стайлз настолько очарован его детским поведением, что не сдерживает приступ потрясенного смеха. Мгновение Дерек выглядит немного в ужасе от того, что ему предстояло услышать, но потом на его лице появляется выражение безразличия.

 — Айзек сказал, что ты поклонник моей рекламы, — говорит он в стиле ухода от темы, что несправедливо, потому что Стайлз никому об этом не рассказывал, и Айзеку теперь не разрешается находиться в их квартире без сопровождения. Иначе пусть пинает на себя.

 — У меня есть его фотографии из старшей школы, где он похож на Джастина Тимберлейка, — хмурится Стайлз, надеясь, что сила его взгляда может ощущаться сквозь стену.

 — На самом деле это не угроза, — говорит Дерек, пытаясь проследить за его взглядом.

 — Итак, коктейли? — спрашивает Стайлз, наконец, чувствуя себя храбрым, и засовывает руки в задние карманы. К черту все, Дерек просто может сказать «нет», и они будут квитами.

Он, кажется, думает об этом, а затем говорит:

 — Долой коктейли. Никаких соломинок.

Стайлз хмурится.

 — Что? Почему?

 — Я видел тебя с соломинками, — говорит он так, словно это все объясняет. — Ты не будешь использовать их для несправедливого преимущества…

Стайлз теряется, но прежде, чем до него, кажется, успевает дойти смысл сказанного, Дерек говорит:

 — Значит, кофе?

 — Э-э, конечно… Но почему мы не можем…

 — Это что, играющая в баскетбол овца?

Неожиданный поворот разговора заставляет Стайлза сложить руки на груди, тем прикрыть отвратительную рубашку, как будто этого будет достаточно, чтобы стереть это из памяти, кроме как, подождите… _Что_?

 — Ты пытаешься перевести те... Дерек!

Он бежит по коридору вдогонку за парнем с глупой и самодовольной походкой, который только что завернул за угол.

 — Дерек, почему мне нельзя пить из соломинки? Дерек! Дерек?


End file.
